elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alvor
Alvor is a Nord blacksmith living in the Nordic village of Riverwood. Biography He is married to Sigrid and has a young daughter named Dorthe. He is also the uncle of Hadvar, who is an Imperial soldier. He owns a respectable house in the town. His daughter typically stays indoors or can be found hanging around her father's forge. If Dorthe is attacked, both parents become hostile and defend her. If a dragon attacks Riverwood, he will attempt to engage it with a warhammer when it lands unless he's been injured. Alvor makes a decent living by working as the blacksmith of Riverwood and repairing the sawmill as well as making nails for it as needed. Like other characters in Riverwood, he suggests that the Dragonborn should speak to the Jarl of Whiterun about the dragons' return. Mercantile Alvor sells weapons, armor, Ingots, Leather Strips, and allows the Dragonborn to use his forge. Iron Ingots and steel ingots are found under his workbench and can be taken without punishment if the Dragonborn helps Alvor or escapes Helgen with Hadvar. Quests *Before the Storm: Inquire about the dragon attack on Helgen. Map Trivia *If Sigrid dies Alvor will say nothing else but "Let me stew, alone!", making him impossible to interact with. *If the Dragonborn followed Hadvar during Unbound and Alvor dies by an external source, such as a dragon, a courier brings a Letter of Inheritance with 100 . * Making a few new things with his own materials if you select the option, "Do you need any help around the Forge?" Note that if you do this, then this option can't be used with any other Blacksmith, although with any other Blacksmith the items crafted have the same results. *The iron and steel ingots on the left hand side of his workbench respawn each month. *If Alvor and Sigrid are killed by the player, their child, Dorthe will say; "I hate you for ever and ever" and "Get away from me!". If they're killed by external forces however (like a dragon) she will sadly say, "I don't want to talk about it." *When a new game is started, Alvor will be unarmed, unlike most other NPC's. When provoked into combat for the first time (often by a dragon attacking Riverwood) he will grab the best weapon he can find at his forge, either on the table or in the weapons rack, which he will keep equipped on his person for the rest of your playthrough. *In combat after the first time he meets the Dragonborn, he wields an Iron Warhammer. *If a dragon attacks Riverwood, he will bravely attack it and most likely die. *If stolen from, he will send hired thugs to attack the thief. *If pickpocketed, he might kill Gerdur while Ralof is talking to her, making the player fail the quest "Before The Storm". *If the Dragonborn gets married, he may attend the wedding. *If you went with Ralof out of Helgen, and you attack Alvor, then Ralof and his family will help you kill him. This is best done before you speak to the Jarl of Whiterun because, after speaking to the Jarl, there will be guards to protect him. *If you attack a member of the village, he might say that your kind has no place there. *He is the highest level in Riverwood, besides Delphine. *If both Alvor and Sigrid get killed by yourself or an external source, Dorthe may be adopted with the Hearthfire addon installed. Bugs * In very rare cases Alvor may be at the forge working, but the player cannot buy things from him. **Solution: wait an hour then allow him to work for a few seconds. * Upon exiting his house, he may not walk all the way through the door, causing him to become trapped in the wall. **Solution: fast traveling away and back to Riverwood fixes this. Appearances * References cs:Alvor de:Alvor es:Alvor it:Alvor ru:Алвор Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters